


Cause Maybe You're Loveable

by lolokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, So so sorry, i'm so sorry about that, shameless fluff, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolokay/pseuds/lolokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt “You should do a Larry smut where Louis is seventeen and Harry is fifteen. It’s a Friday and they are at Harry’s house, playing video games and no one is home. Then somehow they start talking about first kisses and Harry admits he never had one. Louis decides to give him one. So they song on the couch and end up having sweet fluffy passionate sex on the couch. In the end they become boyfriends. I will give you my first born child if you do”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Maybe You're Loveable

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wake Me Up" by Ed Sheeran

“Haz? You home, bub?” my best friend Louis’ voice called from the entryway of my house, loud enough to be heard in my second-story bedroom.

“Up here, Lou-Lou!” I yelled back, leaving my room to peek over the banister of the stairs.

“Hey Hazza!” the 17 year old smiled at me “Your mom wanted me to come check on you while she was at work. You up for some FIFA?”

“’Course, Lou. That’s kinda a dumb question.” I giggled and bit my lip while he climbed the stairs to my house’s bonus room, which housed a large screen TV and an oversized couch.

My heart stuttered in my chest when he took my hand and led me into the room, making my face heat and my breathing speed.

I’m so gone for him I thought, throwing a glance at Louis from behind my floppy curls. Being 2 years my senior, I was surprised that Louis even still hung out with me. He was almost an adult, while I was still a dumb kid. Louis released my hand to pick up two controllers and flop down on the sofa. I missed the contact as soon as it was removed.

Really, really gone for him.

We played in silence for a while, aside from the occasional cheer or groan, the sides of our bodies touching lightly.

“Hey Lou?” I asked tentatively after a few games.

“Yeah, bub?” he hit pause on his controller, turning to give me his full attention. Louis always made me feel important.

I bit my lip and averted my eyes “N-never mind. Dumb question.”

“No such thing, Curly. C’mon, tell old Lou what’s on your mind. Don’t make me go diggin’ around in there.”

“You sound like an old gold prospector.”

“Are you saying I’m a gold digger?” he asked, a smirk on his lips. “Cool down, Kanye.”

I snorted, giving him a look that said that wasn’t even funny.

“Seriously, Haz. What’s on your mind?” concern colored his voice and he forced my green eyes to meet his piercing blues.

“Have you ever… er… kissed anyone?” I blushed, dropping his gaze.

“That’s all you wanted to know? Aw, Haz, no reason to be embarrassed. I’ve kissed a couple people. How about you, stud?” he asked, giving my arm a light punch.

“N-no. I’ve never kissed anyone.” I stuttered, blushing harder.

“You ever wanted to kiss anyone before?” he prompted.

“I… er… yeah.” I responded, then asked before I could stop myself “Have you ever kissed a boy before, Lou?”

“Yeah, one. My friend Zayn.” He nodded, smiling at the memory.

“Was it… uh… did you like it?”

“It was good, yeah. Kisses are fun, Curls.” He flopped onto his back, lying sideways on the couch and turning his face to look at me. “So, who’s this person you’ve been thinking about kissing?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Hmm…” he pondered, bringing his thumb and forefinger to his chin and stroking dramatically “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“It’s a boy.” I revealed warily.

“Do I know him?”

“Um… yeah I’d say you know him pretty well.” It’s you, you dolt.

“What color is his hair?” he questioned.

“Brown” caramel.

“His eyes?”

“Blue” cerulean.

“Is he pretty?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Prettier than flowers in the spring.

“How long have you known this attractive lad?” he laughed, sitting up to ruffle my hair.

I contemplated lying, just to keep him from getting suspicious, but I never lied to Louis. He’d be able to tell. “My whole life.”

He laid there thoughtfully for a few minutes before he threw his hands into the air in defeat. “Who is it?! I’m at a loss!”

“You.” I muttered, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear me.

“Come again?”

“It’s you, okay?” I said, burying my face in a pillow. “I’ve had a hopeless crush on you for forever.”

For a considerably long amount of time, Louis stared at me in shock. I could already feel tears of rejection stinging in my eyes when he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him through blurry eyes, blushing like mad, and he didn’t even take the time to warn me before he was crushing his lips to mine. My own lips parted in surprise, and he took that as an invitation to run his tongue over my teeth and into my mouth. I moaned quietly, laying down to let him climb on top of me.

“S’not hopeless, Hazza. I think your crush is really cute. Just like you.” He whispered against my lips, punctuating each sentence with a soft peck.

“Mmm, Lou.” I groaned. “Kiss me again.”

“’Course, baby. Love kissing you. You’re so pretty, Hazza.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine again.

“More, Lou. Want more.” I begged him, rutting against him so he could feel my hard-on.

“Want me to touch you, baby?” he inquired, tugging off my sweatpants and boxers so he could palm at my cock. After a few more minutes of this, he looked into my eyes and asked “Can I finger you, love?”

I nodded furiously “Whatever you want, Lou-Lou. Make me feel good.”

“Where’s your lube, babe?” he asked me. I wordlessly pointed to the side table next to the sofa. He got off of me to go open the drawer and extract the small bottle. “Take the rest of your clothes off.” He commanded gently. I complied, removing the tee shirt that was the only article of clothing left on my body. He stripped down as well and quickly slicked up his fingers with the lube, sitting between where my legs were parted, one hanging off of the couch.

“Relax, okay baby?” he told me as he gently prodded my hole with the first digit. He began to pump his finger in and out of me gently. “Doing so good, baby. Look so pretty, my Hazza.”

“Lou!” I called when his finger found the sensitive bundle of nerves inside me. “Moremoremore please.” I begged, pushing back against his finger. He slid a second finger in along with the first and I moaned at the pleasurable stretch.

He began to scissor his fingers inside me “Shit, Haz, you’re so tight.” He mumbled and slipped a third finger inside.

“Oh, god, Lou… want you in me. Please.” I pleaded. He repeatedly brushed his fingers against my prostate and I let out another pornographic moan.

“You sure, Haz? You’ve got to be sure, baby.”

“Yeah, Lou, want you. Get in me. Pleasepleaseplease.” I wasn’t even coherent now, words rushing out of my mouth before I could think about them.

He nodded, pulling his fingers out of me and moving to coat his cock in lube. “Relax.” He murmured for the second time that night before pushing into me, painfully slow.

“Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, Lou. You’re so big.” I panted, the burning stretch turning from pain to pleasure as he let me adjust. “Move.”

He began to thrust in and out of me, brushing my prostate and making me moan and whimper from the intense pleasure. I felt my orgasm approaching embarrassingly quick.

“Oh, god, Louis. I’m gonna come.” I cried into his shoulder, biting at the tan skin as my vision went white and waves of pleasure crashed over my body.

“Harry…” he moaned and continued thrusting until I was painfully oversensitive, and then he was coming too, spilling inside me.

We came down from our highs and laid laced together for a few moments.

“I think I kind of love you, Harry Styles…” Louis told me. My face flamed and I kissed him softly before replying.

“I think I kind of love you too, Lou-Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> gag me with a spoon i wrote top!Louis


End file.
